Alterac Valley
= General = thumb|The Alterac Valley Long ago, before the First War, the warlock Gul'dan exiled a clan of orcs called the Frostwolves to a hidden valley deep in the heart of the Alterac Mountains. It is here in the valley's southern reaches that the Frostwolves eked out a living until the coming of Thrall. After Thrall's triumphant uniting of the clans, the Frostwolves, now led by the Orc Shaman Drek'Thar, chose to remain in the valley they had for so long called their home. In recent times, however, the relative peace of the Frostwolves has been challenged by the arrival of the Dwarven Stormpike Expedition. The Stormpikes have set up residence in the valley to search for natural resources and ancient relics. Despite their intentions, the Dwarven presence has sparked heated conflict with the Frostwolf Orcs to the south, who have vowed to drive the interlopers from their lands. = Overview = In Alterac Valley, your goal is to push your way to the other faction's base, and kill the enemy General. Along the way, you have to deal with Bunkers, Towers, and tons of NPCs. There can be up to 40 players on each side, and the minimum level requirement is 51. The game usually lasts hours. The official Alliance entrance is in The Headlands north of Southshore. However like all BGs you can enter through a Battlemaster. Once inside the instance, the alliance base rests in the north. Their primary fortress is called Dun Balder in which resides their General; Vanndar Stormpike. The Alliance Captain is Balinda Stonehearth who stays in Stonehearth Outpost. There are 4 Alliance Commanders and 6 Alliance Lieutenants scattered throughout the Towers and Graveyards. *'Horde Base:' Frostwolf Keep (South) *'Horde Entrance:' North of Tarren Mill Note that Alterac Valley is not level-banded like Warsong Gulch and Arathi Basin. There are also many NPC units working on your side. NPC players in AV can be buffed, healed, bandaged, and many other spell effects apply to them like paladin auras or the AoE buff of Battle Standards. See also: * Alterac Valley info pages at the Official site. * Battlegrounds Preview for much more info. = Alliance Single Quests = These are quests you do one time, for a set reward. They generally do not help the overall battle and are for you own personal gain. Proving Grounds, Rise and Be Recognized, Honored Amongst the Gaurd Quest NPC: Lieutenant Haggerdin Location: Alterac Mountain (not inside the battleground) Objective: Retreive the Stormpike Banner. Details: This quest can only be received outside the Battleground zone-in, and must be returned there as well. The Stormpike Banner is located in Icewing cavern, which is a nearby cave to the southwest of Dun Balder. Enter the cave and proceed to the very end on the lower level at (42,36). After you return you will receive a trinket that allows you to teleport to Dun Balder when you are in Alterac Valley. As you gain faction with Alterac Valley you can upgrade this trinket for each new level of faction you receive. 100 reputation with Ironforge and Stormpike Guard each turn in. The Battle for Alterac Quest NPC: Prospector Stonehewer Location: ?? Objective: Defeat Drek'thar Details: You get the quest inside AV, but you return the quest outside AV in Hillsbrad. Lots of blue rewards. ---- =Alliance Repeatable Quests and Missions= In Alterac Valley there are many repeatable quests you can do to help improve your side. The sheer number of drops is overwhelming at first but can be simplified into the categories below. Use the quick links below to identify what you need to do with an AV specific item drops: * Darkspear Mojo * Tauren Hoof * Forsaken Heart * Orc Tooth * Frostwolf Hide * Armor Scraps * Storm Crystal * Tear Stained Handkerchief * Broken I.W.I.N. Button Ram Summoning Quests Empty Stables Quest NPC: Stormpike Stable Master Location: Dun Baldar (42,16) Objective: Tame an Alterac Ram Details: This quest helps stock up The supply of Ram Mounts for NPC Cavalry Teams that will be summoned to assist you. Once you have returned the ram to the stable area you click "With pleasure. These things stink.". Then you complete the quest and can retake it. It takes 25 Rams to fully stock the cavalry stable. Note: If you have the quest and leave AV, eventually the collar disappears so you have to abandon the quest and retake it and you'll get a new collar. Rams are located just south of Dun Baldar. Reward: 10 Ironforge reputation, 1 Stormpike reputation. Ram Riding Harnesses Quest NPC: Stormpike Ram Rider Commander Location: Dun Baldar (42, 17) Objective: Kill Frostwolves and return their hides to him. Details: This is the Second Part of the Ram Cavalry Summon and requires you to collect Frostwolf Hides by killing Frostwolves on the Horde side of the map. It takes 25 hides to complete harnesses for all rams. Troop Improvement Armor Scraps Quest NPC: Murgot Deepforge Location: Dun Baldar (43,15) Objective: Collect 20 Armor scraps Details: All humanoid corpses can potentially drop an item called Armor Scraps. These are turned in 20 at a time to Murgot Deepforge. In addition to a 10% armor buff for 30 min and Ironforge reputation, this quest also over many turn ins provides upgrades NPC troop units to higher quality units making them more effective in battle. You will know when your troops upgrade when Murgot Deepforge yells "Veteran units are entering the battle!" Mine Quests Irondeep Supplies Quest NPC: Stormpike Quarter Master Location: Dun Baldar (43,17) Objective: Collect 10 Irondeep Supplies Details: There is a mine just north of Dun Baldar. At the start of AV the mine is filled with elite troggs that attack on sight. Within the mind are stacks of crates that can be looted for Irondeep Supplies. This is dangerous given the number of troggs in the mine. However, if you can kill the leader of the troggs within the mine (Morloch) the mine will then flood with Alliance gaurds and miners. You can then collect supplies unmolested. The purpose of collecting the supplies is to send in a ground assault team that will patrol the Field of Strife and eventually attack the Horde base. Reward: 25 Ironforge reputation, 2 Stormpike reputation, Coldtooth Supplies Quest NPC: Stormpike Quarter Master Location: Dun Baldar (43,17) Objective: Collect 10 Coldtooth Supplies Details: There is a mine just north of Frostwolf Keep. At the start of AV the mine is filled with elite troggs that attack on sight. Within the mind are stacks of crates that can be looted for Coldtooth Supplies. The major difference between this quest and Irondeep Supplies is that this mine is deep within horde territory, and yields a greater cash reward. The purpose of collecting the supplies is to send in a ground assault team that will patrol the Field of Strife and eventually attack the Horde base. Reward: Reward: 25 Ironforge reputation, 2 Stormpike reputation, PC Killing Quests One Man's Love Quest NPC: Commander Karl Philip's Location: Icewing Bunker (50,30) Objective: Collect Forsaken Hearts Details: Killing Undead players in AV allows you to loot Forsaken Hearts from them. Turning in Forsaken Hearts initially gives an xp reward but afterwards only gives Stormpike and Stormwind reputation. This Quest is repeatable. What the Hoof? Quest NPC: Dirk Swindle Location: Dun Baldar (43,15) Objective: Collect Tauren Hooves Details: Killing Tauren players in AV allows you to loot Tauren Hooves from them. Turning in Tauren Hooves initially gives an xp reward but afterwards only gives Stormpike and Gnomereagen reputation. This Quest is repeatable. Staghelms Mojo Jamboree Quest NPC: Athramanis Location: Dun Baldar (43,15) Objective: Collect Troll Mojo Details: Killing Troll players in AV allows you to loot Darkspear Troll Mojo from them. Turning Darkspear Troll Mojo Into NPC Athramanis initially gives an xp reward but afterwards only gives Stormpike and Darnassus reputation. This Quest is repeatable. Wanted: MORE ORCS! Quest NPC: Corporal Noreg Stormpike Location: Dun Baldar (44,17) Objective: Collect Orc Teeth Details: Killing Orc players in AV allows you to loot Orc Teeth from them. Turning in Orc Teeth initially gives an xp reward but afterwards only gives Stormpike and Ironforge reputation. This Quest is repeatable. Ivus Summoning Quests Ivus the Forest Lord Quest NPC: Arch Druid Renferal Location: Dun Baldar (43,12) Objective: Collect Storm Crystals Details: Enemy NPCs and PCs can drop Storm Crystals when killed. Returning these to Arch Druid Renferal assists in the summoning of Ivus the Forest Lord, a very powerful NPC that will assist the alliance in the battleground. Crystal Cluster Quest NPC: Arch Druid Renferal Location: Dun Baldar (43,12) Objective: Collect 5 Storm Crystals Details: This is identical to the above quest, except one can turn in 5 crystals at a time. Wing Commander Quests Call of Air - Sildore's Fleet Quset NPC: Wing Commander Sildore Location: Dun Baldar (43,18) Objective: Collect 1 Frostwolf Soldier's Medallion Details: Kill any Horde player or Horde NPC and they have a chance to drop a Soldier's medal. Note that you cannot turn the medals in until Wing Commander Sildore has been freed. Wing Commander Sildore is trapped in Tower Point (50,65). Call of Air - Vipore's Fleet stub Call of Air - Ichman's Fleet stub ---- =Horde AV Collection Missions and Effects= Stub until some horde player fills it in. = Mobs in Alterac Valley = Generals The objective of Alterac Valley is to slay the opposing General. Killing the General ends the game. The Alliance General is Vanndar Stormpike. He is located in Dun Balder. The Horde General is Drek'thar. He is located in Frostwolf Keep. Generals must be killed inside their keep. If they are kited outside they will leash back inside. Captains There are 2 Captains in Alterac Valley, one for each side. The Captains periodically buff all PC allies in Alterac Valley a size, DPS and HP buff. If your captain dies, this periodic buff is disabled, and troops that normally spawn around the Captain cease to spawn. Also, the opposing side will receive more buffs providing their Captain is still alive. The Alliance Captain is Balinda Stonehearth who resides in Stonehearth Outpost). The Horde Captain is Galvanger who resides in Iceblood Garrison. Commanders Commanders are often located by bunkers. They are more powerful than lieutenants, and also have an aura called the "Grip of Commmand" which gives 15 health and 10 mana per second. Killing a Commander disables some troops from respawning. : Alliance Commanders # Commander Duffy # Commander Mortimer # Commander Randolph # Commander Karl Philips Horde Commanders ?? Lieutenants Lieutenants are scattered about the respective sides of each faction. There are six on each side. They are usually guarding key structures. They also have an 8 health and 10 mana per second buff to allies within proximity. For details on each lieutenant, use the links below. Alliance Lieutenants # Lieutenant Spencer # Lieutenant Largent # Lieutenant Stouthandle # Lieutenant Greywand # Lieutenant Lonadin # Lieutenant Manusco Horde Lieutenants ?? = Buildings in Alterac Valley = Bunkers and Towers Bunkers are Alliance defensive structures, and Towers are Horde defensive structures. Each side has 4 of these buildings, and 3 house an enemy Wing Commander. I believe each one has a commander (working on the details). These towers have ranged attackers posted inside them that shoot enemies outside the structure. Towers and Bunkers can be destroyed if an enemy player captures the flag inside. This will prevent the ranged fighters from attacking and allows an opportunity to save your Wing Commander. Graveyards Graveyards are where dead PCs ressurect upon death. If you die in Alterac Valley you will resurrect at the closest graveyard that your side controls. Capturing graveyards is therefore a critical part in the Alterac Valley assault because it allows PC reinforcements to arrive much more speedily. By capturing a graveyard you change the resurrection location to that new graveyard. When a graveyard is under control, it is protected by troop as well as a lieutenant to prevent capturing. There are 7 Graveyards in total. Details on tlocs and NPC involvement to follow. Mines Irondeep Mine Store supplies for mining quest. Gaurded by troggs. Details to follow. Coldtooth Mine Store supplies for mining quest. Gaurded by troggs. Details to follow. Caverns There are 2 Caves in Alterac Valley which serve no purpose except to house an item used for the quest Proving Grounds. Icewing Cavern Location of Harpies. Strategically insignificant. Involved in Proving Grounds Quest for Alliance. Wildpaw Cavern Location of some-other-mobs. Strategically insignificant. Involved in Proving Grounds Quest for Horde. Field of Strife The Field of Strife is not a building, but rather an open expanse in Alterac Valley where the intial fighting begins. It is located in the middle of Alterac Valley. It contains no key structures, but is important for summoning Ivus the Forest Lord and Lok'holar. Also I believe air strikes by Wing Commanders take place here. = Reputation = As you fight in Alterac Valley, you earn reputation with either the Frostwolf Clan for Horde or the Stormpike Guard for Alliance. Higher ranks with your respective faction will allow you to purchase items from your faction's vendor. There are two vendors for each faction; one inside Alterac Valley and one outside in Hillsbrad Foothills. Worldofwarcraft.com has a complete list of Alterac Valley vendor rewards. Note that in Alterac Valley all reputation with Stormpike/Frostwolves is shared amoungst all combatants, whether or not they are partied with you or not. However some turns in will give reputation with one of the 4 main primary factions. This faction is not shared. Stormpike/Frostwolf reputation is gained in the following ways: * Killing the enemy General (300 rep) * Killing the enemy Captain (125 rep) * Killing an enemy Lieutenant or Commander (12 rep) * Killing an enemy Wind Rider (5 rep) * Killing an enemy * Destroying an enemy tower (12 rep) * 1-time quests (first turnin of each repeatable, capture a tower/mine/graveyard, etc) (~100 rep each, varies) * Repeatable turnin quests ** Supplies from enemy's mine (10 rep) ** Supplies from your mine (2 rep) ** Racial parts (Human bone chip, Tauren hoof, etc) (1 rep) This also yields 10 faction with one of the 4 primary factions. ** Ram hide/frostwolf hide (2 rep) ** Bringing a ram/frostwolf to your stable (1 rep) ** Storm Crystals/Stormpike Blood (1 rep, 5 rep for Crystal Cluster or Gallon of Blood) ** Wind Riders *** Sildore/Guse (1 rep) *** Vipore/Jeztor (2 rep) *** Ichman/Mulverik (5 rep) * At the end of the game, extra rep is gained for each of the following conditions: ** Enemy Captain killed (36 rep) ** Your Captain is still alive (125 rep) ** Enemy tower destroyed (24 rep each) ** Enemy Leutenant/Commander killed (12 rep each) ** Controlling an intact tower (12 rep each) ** Controlling a graveyard (12 rep each) ** Controlling a mine (12 rep each) ---- = News = New Alterac Valley Tips Page - Nebu on 8/29/05 We've updated our Battlegrounds section with an extensive page of tips for Alterac Valley! ©2005 Blizzard Entertainment Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Alterac Mountains Category:Instance Category:Honor System Category:Battlegrounds Category:PvP Category:News